A steering column of a vehicle typically is secured to the frame of the automobile to ensure safe operation of the automobile. Generally, this is accomplished by bolting the steering column to the instrument panel which may be further secured to the frame of the automobile. However, it can be desirable to allow the steering column to disengage from or move relative to the instrument panel, such as by permitting the steering column to collapse or be displaced, upon the application of a force of sufficient magnitude applied to the steering column, such as may happen during an accident.
Mechanisms to control movement or collapse of the steering column while absorbing energy have been formed out of stamped metal components suitably welded, or otherwise connected together, to form a deformable support system for the steering column and steering wheel. For example, bendable straps of metal have been provided in such a way that they are deformed upon collapsing movement of the steering column. The straps must be engaged with and deformed by or about a suitable surface, and a reaction force must also be accounted for by a suitably strong and durable surface. Typically, the bend/support and reaction surfaces are relatively large and formed separately from the main steering column mounting brackets. This can increase the complexity and cost to manufacture and assemble the steering column assembly, can increase noise from metal-to-metal fittings, and can create design constraints to ensure a suitable strong reaction surface.